


Art for Octopus , Inc.

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Series: Art for Big Bangs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Gen, go read the tags on the fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art for mayalaen's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6803962">Octopus Inc. </a></p>
<p>Her fic is a multishipping, rare pair. (Main pair debriel) extravaganza Art in a piercing and tattoo studio. You should go read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Octopus , Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the enthusiasm maya.


End file.
